Harry Potter and the Illusion of Reality
by lightheartedluv
Summary: In the wake of a tragedy, bonds are formed, soulmates are found, and loves are renewed.


Harry Potter and the Illusion of Reality

Lightheartedluv

Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JKR.

"No! Don't!" he shouted, and the people he had been watching turned to look at him. With a flash, the rat escaped, and a baby's cry rang out into the evening air. "Oh, thank god…" Sirius Black murmured, and moved to embrace his best friend and his best friend's wife.

Sirius woke with a start, his long black hair turning to a long coat of fur as he sensed someone coming. This was the fifth time tonight that his sleep had been interrupted, and he really needed the sleep.

A familiar figure came into view, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he turned back into his human form. "God, Moony…make some noise, will ya? I nearly jumped out of my fur!"

The werewolf grinned ferally, showing off his sharp teeth in the process. "Why Sirius, I had no idea you were such a coward nowadays. You didn't use to be one…" he leaped back just in time to avoid Sirius knocking him over.

"Come on, Remus. We need to get to the school, now," he suddenly barked, pointing up into the sky where the Dark Mark hovered over a house a few streets away.

"Oh no! Is that…"

"Yes. The Burrow. Ron…" he said sadly. The young boy who had been nothing but kind to anyone but the Slytherins had never deserved this-no one deserved such a horrible death.

"You get Harry. I'll fetch Hermione," he said, taking control of the situation quickly. Even though Harry was his godson, Hermione and he had a very solid relationship, nearly closer than Remus and his was. Unfortunately, some part of his brain liked complications, so he had ended up falling in love with his godson's best friend.

Remus nodded, and apparated out. Sirius quickly did the same. When he popped in again, he was at Hermione's palatial home. He gasped in shock as he saw that the Dark Mark hovered over it as well. "No! Hermione…" he cried in anguish, rushing into the house.

He found her in a spare room, hiding under the bed. "Hermione? It's me, Sirius. Come on out, honey," he called softly, offering her his calloused hand.

"Siri…my parents…are they?" she asked, knowing she didn't need to finish her sentence. He nodded solemnly, pulling her into his arms when she started crying.

"Easy, 'Mione. I'm still here, and so is Harry. We'll always be here for you," he whispered in her ear before burying his lips in her hair.

The girl, unfortunately, had noticed the absence of Ron's name. She looked up, the tears running down her face as she inquired, "Ron's dead, isn't he?" Sadly, Sirius nodded, but added to his answer out loud as well.

"Probably…the Dark Mark floated over his house just like yours, but he could still be alive."

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her head in his shoulder. He blushed, realizing that if he wasn't as noble as he was, he could easily take advantage of her grief right now.

"Mione? We need to leave before the muggle police get here. Gather everything you need for school and meet me back here in five minutes. I'll apparate us to Hogsmeade," he told her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, and pushing her equally as gently off of his lap. She nodded, and scurried off to do as she had been told.

Six minutes later, Remus, Harry, Sirius, and Hermione sat around a small table in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for their rooms to be readied on the top floor. Hermione was still hanging onto Sirius, but now she also had Harry hanging all over _her_. The Boy-Who-Lived clung to her arm possessively, clearly distraught by his other friend's death.

Sirius caught himself absentmindedly stroking the girl's hair, and blushed when he realized she was sighing in pleasure, relaxing against his side despite the tragedy that had just struck. It was as if the loss of her loved ones had made her seek any sort of love she could get.

Just then, Madame Rosmerta came over to escort them to their rooms. To his surprise, Sirius found himself shoved into a room with Hermione. Blushing, he settled himself into a chair by the door, determined to protect the girl he loved so much. All thoughts of sleep forgotten, he drew his wand and placed several protection and locking charms on the door before transforming into his dog form and curling up on the bed next to the already slumbering Hermione.


End file.
